


Conversation Hearts (they certainly do start conversations)

by 0ceansgayt



Series: Valentine’s Day 2018 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beca takes Aubrey to make candy hearts, F/F, Fluff, Valentine’s fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Alone on Valentine’s Day, Beca calls Aubrey and invites her to go make conversation hearts. Hilarity ensues and they have a little *too* much fun.Pre established Chloe x Stacie. Eventual Mitchsen.





	Conversation Hearts (they certainly do start conversations)

**Author's Note:**

> Review review review, y’all!

Beca didn’t like Valentine’s Day. It was a useless, bullshit holiday. After all, if you truly loved your partner, would you not celebrate that love every day? The only remotely good part of the holiday was the clearance candy the day after. 

Just because she hated the holiday didn’t mean that she wanted to spend the day alone, Chloe and Stacie off doing whatever couples do - the redhead mentioned something about a science center. 

The house was significantly quieter without her best friends. Beca wasn’t lonely, she just didn’t enjoy the quiet. There was a distinct difference. 

She tried to mix some music, mildly annoyed that no one was interrupting her. Movies were too predictable, tv shows too boring. Even music was annoying her today. 

Pacing, she picked up her phone with a soft groan. 

Beca: Hey   
Aubrey: Hello, Beca.   
Beca: formal much. Wyd?   
Aubrey: Nothing really. Is Chloe home yet?  
Beca: No. 

The brunette sighed, this was going nowhere. She dialed the phone, holding it up to her ear expectantly. One ring, two, then a sweet lilting voice filled her ears. 

“This is Aubrey Posen.” 

“And this is Beca Mitchell.” She smirked, relaxing into the couch. 

“What do you want?” 

“Are you busy?”

“No...that didn’t answer my question though.”

Beca let out a long huff, shaking her head. Why was she even entertaining the thought of inviting Aubrey anywhere? She was so sarcastic and made Beca see red.

But she was so beautiful. Aubrey carried herself with such poised grace, words calculated and tone even. The new Aubrey was so gorgeous, free mixed with the perfect amount of articulation that couldn’t be shaken - not after a lifetime of practice. 

“I want to go do something.” 

“Then go do something, Beca.” 

Aubrey sounded dejected, the same tone she took on every time Chloe ran off with Stacie or Beca. The brunette realized that Aubrey wasn’t used to being invited to do things, especially on Valentine’s Day. 

“With you. I want to do something with you.” Wow, way to be cool, Mitchell. 

“Oh, um...wow.” The blonde breathed out. Beca swore she could hear her swallow. 

“If you want to do something with me, that is!” She rushed out, biting down on her bottom lip. This was a stupid idea. Aubrey would probably say no, anyways. 

“It depends...what do you want to go do?” Her tone was playful. Unexpected. It took Beca a moment to think again, renewed courage coursing through her veins. 

“There’s this thing...you can go put sayings on candy hearts. Do you want to go make them say ‘fuck off’ or something?” 

“I’ll be at your house in fifteen. Goodbye, Beca. Do dress nicely.” 

Beca stood dumbfounded, phone still up to her ear as the call ended. She had never expected Aubrey to be so forward, let alone agree to go! 

Rushing around the apartment, Beca finished the final swipe of her mascara as the doorbell sounded through the house. Of course, Aubrey arrived exactly fifteen minutes after she hung up. Beca laughed, imagining the blonde standing at the door counting down the seconds to fifteen minutes. 

She swung the door open, slipping her wallet into her back pocket. The sight of the blonde nearly stopped her heart, jaw agape. Sure, they had hung out together before - but always with Chloe, Stacie, or a combination of the two. 

Aubrey’s hair was down, curled slightly with her makeup done to perfection. She had on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, the small patches of exposed skin nearly making Beca drool. She smirked, eyes trained on the faded Carolina Gamecocks tee the blonde was wearing. 

“Football?” 

“It’s Sunday, Beca. Gamecocks represent.” It was matter of fact, same old Aubrey tone slipping out. “You look lovely, Beca. Do you want me to drive?” 

Beca faltered, looking down at herself. What was so lovely about jeans and a band tee? It was what she always wore. 

“I can drive if you want.” 

“My car is newer, but it smells - we can take yours if you want?” 

“Aubrey Posen’s car stinking? I never thought I’d see the day. I really don’t care, Bree, just pick.” 

“Not everyone likes the smell of smoke, Beca.” She tossed over her shoulder, sauntering over to her car. Beca nearly had to pick her jaw up off the ground for how shocked she was. 

Climbing into the small - and not at all offensively smelling - car, Beca smirked over at the blonde. Who the hell would have thought she would be spending Valentine’s Day with Aubrey freaking Posen, be it a date or not? 

“Do you mind?” Aubrey waved a small, white stick in the air, eyes trained on the road. 

“No, go ahead.” Beca leaned back in the seat, crossing her leg and watching the blonde intently. It was so different from hanging out with their friends. Aubrey always seemed so tense, guarded. This was like seeing her in another light, totally unguarded and free. 

Aubrey’s hand dangled out the window, cigarette nestled firmly between her fingers. Beca smiled, catching Aubrey’s eye in the rear view mirror as they pulled into the museum gift shop’s parking lot. 

“This isn’t awkward.” Beca started, shaking her head. “I expected it to be. I don’t really know what I expected, actually.” 

“I didn’t expect you to call me on Valentine’s Day. I appreciate it.” Aubrey threw a small smile over her shoulder, stalking into the gift shop - leaving a very dumbfounded Beca leaning against the car. 

She found Aubrey leaning against the machine, dollar bills in hand. Her smile was playful, and she had dragged two stools over to the little computer screen. 

“Beca! Over here!” She waved wildly, perching herself on the edge of the stool. Beca laughed, half jogging over and sitting herself beside the blonde. 

“Okay, okay. Do you know what to do?” 

“There’s instructions, though I don’t imagine you can see them. Being a hobbit and all.” Aubrey laughed out, licking her lips. 

“I am of average height, you Amazonian.” 

“You’re cute.” Aubrey leaned over the computer screen, shielding it from the brunette. She typed, brows furrowing in confusion. 

“What are you writing?” 

“You’ll see.” 

A small blue candy fell out the return, Aubrey holding it up to the brunette. 

Hobbit 

Beca laughed, wrapping her lips around Aubrey’s fingers - earning a sharp intake of breath from the blonde. She hadn’t anticipated doing that, but the response only egged her on. 

“Turn away, Posen. I’m making you one.” 

Beca stuck her tongue out in concentration, lips pursing. She typed - then erased - then typed some more, grinning as the yellow heart fell out of the return. 

Aca-bitch 

Aubrey laughed out loud, a small little snort with her hand flying up over her mouth. Leaning down, she took the candy between her teeth, barely touching Beca’s fingers. 

Shit, Mitchell, this is getting real. 

Forcefully grabbing the seat of the stool, she turned Beca away from the screen before typing again. A small hint of a smirk spread across her face, green candy emerging from the machine. 

Ear monstrosities 

“Turn around.” Beca burst out laughing upon seeing the candy, hand resting on Aubrey’s thigh as she took the candy in her mouth. 

They shared a laugh, Beca sucking on her candy slowly - savoring the sugary taste. She had never imagined hanging out with Aubrey to be so much fun. No wonder Chloe liked her so much. 

“Okay, okay. My turn.” Beca hunched over the keyboard, hand and hair hiding the screen from Aubrey’s view. Hesitating for a moment, she cautiously typed out a phrase before hitting enter, the candy falling out into her waiting hand. 

Beautiful 

She held the candy in front of Aubrey’s nose, grin spreading across her face as the blonde’s eyes crossed adorably in attempt to read the candy. 

Clearly she had read it, a light pink flush spreading across her cheeks and chest. Aubrey leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Beca’s wrist and taking the candy into her mouth. 

They froze for a moment, hearing Stacie and Chloe’s laughter fill the room. The couple exited - presumably to the bathrooms - and Aubrey let out a soft sigh. 

“Okay, close call. My turn, don’t look! For serious, Beca!” She giggled, guarding the screen with her entire body as she typed. Beca let out a loud laugh, shaking her head at the blonde’s antics. 

Aubrey stuck her hand impatiently below the return, the white candy falling into her hand. She looked it over, heart pounding in her chest, before holding it up to Beca. A soft blush crossed her face, eyes downcast. 

Perfect 

Beca grinned, wrapping her lips around Aubrey’s fingers and running her tongue down Aubrey’s pointer finger. Pulling back, they were both panting slightly and looking away from each other. 

“Okay, last one.” Beca smiled, leaning down to type out a phrase. “Fuck, I’m going to have to pay for extra letters.” She laughed out, catching the candy before Aubrey could see it. 

This is it, Mitchell. This is your chance. 

Taking a deep breath, she held the candy in her palm and cleared her throat. She waited just a moment for Aubrey’s eyes to focus on the candy heart, soft gasp escaping her lips. 

Kiss me? 

There wasn’t even a second before Aubrey leaned down, lips capturing the smaller woman’s. Beca’s hand wrapped around the back of Aubrey’s neck, the blonde’s hand on her cheek. The candy fell to the floor, long forgotten as their lips moved against each other’s. 

They pulled back slightly, noses still touching, before jumping apart at the loud whooping sound behind them. 

“I told you, Stace! I fucking told you!” 

“I told you first!” 

“I knew it as soon as I saw them walk in here.” 

“Can you guys stop talking about us like we’re not here? Come on, Becs. Let’s go home.” Aubrey bit out, gently pulling Beca up and out the door towards her car. 

“I don’t think we should go home just yet. Leave the two lovebirds to whatever they’re doing.” Chloe murmured, hand firmly clasped in the taller woman’s. 

“They’d better not be on the couch. Dirty birds.”


End file.
